There currently exist many different types of computer applications to perform any number of different functions. For example, e-mail applications enable respective users to send and retrieve e-mails; browser applications enable respective users to access the Internet and perform research; navigation applications enable users to view their current location on a map and navigate an unknown location; and so on.
Employers are beginning to realize that use of certain applications enable their respective employees to be more productive on the job. Hence, in certain instances, employers actually make a repository of one or more installable applications available to their employees to perform useful functions. Typically, via a browser, the employees are able to view the available applications in the repository and, if desired, install the applications on their respective computer device.
In many instances, an organization and/or corresponding application administrator that makes the one or more applications available for use by different employees has no control over use of the applications after downloading and installation. For example, an application administrator can receive a compiled and linked set of executable code (e.g., an executable program) from a software vendor. The administrator stores a copy of the executable code on a server accessible by the employees in an organization. As mentioned above, employees then access the server to download and install the available one or more applications onto their respective computer devices.